deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karrie Norton
I looked on this page (before I cleaned it up, but I haven't changed the title yet), and it stated that Vandal was female. I looked on the source provided, but it didn't say anything of the sort. Also, has anyone actually looked at the trailer? Don't tell me that that grunting is a woman. Captain tweed 19:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :The source is only a preview, thus avoiding spoiling the game for others. However, an unregistered user seems to have updated the article but didn't bother adding any source, so we can only take the user's words for it. The grunting of the figure could be attributed to the helmet. This wouldn't be a problem if people adds a source... >.> — subtank (7alk) 19:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) So she's just got a really deep voice? The helmet adds a sort of "hollow" effect to one's voice, and doesn't deepen it. So, I guess it would be best to leave the page as I've edited it, for now. Also, the Dead Space (iPhone) page states that Vandal is also a Unitologist, and simply provides the same source. Shouldn't we get rid of that? Captain tweed 19:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) She has a voice filter on her helmet as your higher up states you can't reveal your identity, hence the deep voice. 10:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's more of the helmet than herself; an example of such character is Tex from Red vs. Blue... before it was revealed Tex was a female. :As for the mention of Unitologist, leave it be. If we do find a source, we could just add it to the page. — subtank (7alk) 20:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :LOOK LOOK LOOK! I HAVE DEAD SPACE MOBILE FOR MY IPOD AND VANDAL IS A GIRL! IF YOU HAVE THE GAME YOU'LL KNOW THAT, BECAUSE WHEN YOU BEAT THE GAME, SHE TAKES OF HER HELMET AND STATES HER NAME,Zane Rahamatali Auditore 15:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Trivia There is an audio log in the mines in DeadSpace 2 of a female Unitologist stating she was selected for a special mission. And right next to it was the body of a woman - Carrie Norton, perhaps? Captain tweed 20:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Please note that her name is Karrie Norton (not Carrie), I beated the game with the subs on and it was displayed like that. Well, that's just annoying. It's like if somebody's called Jim, but they're from Korea so they insist you pronounce it "Jeeym". Captain tweed 22:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Era update I think that the era template should be update so that we have one for Dead Space (mobile). Characters, hallucinations and weapons that appeared in the game. Gallery problems I have problems seeing the pictures of the gallery, instead it just reset the page, Does anybody knows why this happens?Xboxmarston 07:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. — subtank (7alk) 12:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, it happened only with Vandal pictures.Xboxmarston 10:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC)